<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mint by OhBoyOhBoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472596">Mint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy'>OhBoyOhBoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, romance...kinda, some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhBoyOhBoy/pseuds/OhBoyOhBoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a decorative mint plant on my desk...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is.<br/>Notes at the end explain some of the things</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She jumped out of the hovercar before it even landed properly- her body hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes, lead-heavy feet raising two clouds of dust from the ground. The whole landing overseeing the cliff was already swarmed with GJ agents and other staff members, firefighters fishing out limping and wailing henchmen from the sea below. Brushing herself off, Shego let out an explosive sigh and quickly looked around, squinting against the evening sun.</p>
<p>
  <em>Billy, Bob… Janis… the…. What-his-face… t-the fat henchman from the lair’s main control room… Shit… where was he? </em>
</p>
<p>Rummaging in her leg pouch, she fished out her cell phone, dialing quickly and at the same time pressing the green pendant on her catsuit, right below her chin*.</p>
<p>“C’mon you dumbass…” growled Shego as the phone went to voicemail, getting desperate.</p>
<p>Slapping her phone closed, she jumped in surprise as the pendant finally turned blue, letting out a faint beep, like a bird’s heartbeat. Frantically spinning around, she listened for any change. Finally, as she turned to the forest covering the right side of the cliff, the pendant started beeping more aggressively, giving off a little blue light. Seconds later, Shego was stalking towards the opening in the trees, dodging every agent in her way, avoiding confrontation. Luckily, everyone were too occupied with salvaging any survivors after the lair’s explosion.</p>
<p><em>Of course. Crash-land your ass somewhere help won’t find your corpse in billion years, </em>thought Shego, her heart pounding.</p>
<hr/>
<p>15 minutes later, she was still making her way down the cliff. It was truly absurd, that with her cat-like reflexes, it should be a breeze for her to jump down the shrub and rock-covered paths, but being tossed around by an explosion, then trying to escape from a collapsing lair takes a toll on you. After tripping and falling on her knees for probably like a millionth time, Shego finally smelled the faint aroma of burning plastic. Scrambling to her feet and looking over the pile of rocks she just fell off, she spotted the aircraft. It seemingly crashed into the rocks washed up on the coast, the waves already had put most of the fire out, with only a little trail of smoke coming from the scattered cockpit.</p>
<p>Grunting, Shego hauled herself over the rocks, half rolling down to the shore, tumbling over the waist-high weeds growing there. She struggled her way up to the ruined aircraft, hoping to <em>all gods</em> that he had the time and the common sense leave the cockpit before the fire took over. Hastily jumping over a ditch that separated her from reaching the rubble, she yelped in surprise as something snapped at her foot and dragged her right into the grass-ridden pit. She had no time to think as her body and face smashed into the blue and soot-covered fabric of Drakken’s shirt. Mere seconds later, the aircraft let out a loud hiss and exploded, letting millions of pieces flying through the air, bouncing of rocks and piercing through the leaves.</p>
<p>Uncovering her head, Shego slowly and sluggishly tried to shake out the ringing form her ears, sitting up and heavily leaning into her boss’ heaving chest. Turning around with a groan, she eyed his sideways. He was lying on his back, eyes screwed shut, face and clothes wet and dirty, gloves and lab coat missing.</p>
<p>“Hydrogen tanks” rasped out Drakken, as if feeling her eyes on him, “model EXP3 has 2 hydrogen tanks”**</p>
<p>“You dumbass…” growled Shego, slowly getting up to her feet and crawling out of the ditch.</p>
<p>As there was no annoyed answer... or no answer at all for that matter, she turned around to help him up and realized that he wasn’t moving to get up. Her bones cracking, she crouched down to offer her hand and shake his shoulder and finally noticed the trickle of blood that ran down his hairline, bloody hair sticking to his temple.</p>
<p>“C’mon doc” she whispered, concern marring her tone, “you really need help with that…”</p>
<p>As he took her hand and slowly, albeit sluggishly made his way out of the ditch, Shego heard the distant sounds of agents making their way down towards them.</p>
<p>“C’mon… careful…” she whispered soothingly, putting her other hand on his shoulder as he caught his breath, steadying him, leaning down to look at his screwed face. Then he slightly scared her by grabbing her upper arm harshly for support, slowly straightening himself up to look into her eyes.</p>
<p>“What--“ she started to ask, alarmed at the strangely calm and focused look in his eyes, but was cut off by a hand carefully brushing a strand of raven-black hair that fell into her eyes, behind her ear. Then, as he brought the hand back between them, she noticed that his palm, ashen-white and sweaty, dried blood clotting under his fingernails, held a little green twig of grass. The faint aroma reached her nose, but he was already putting the twig behind her ear, carefully arranging it into her hair. As his hand tenderly slipped from her ear behind her head and softly squeezed the back of her neck, Shego finally looked up to his face.</p>
<p>“Now you smell like mint too” he whispered with a crooked little smile, eyes closed and put his forehead against hers. Closing her eyes too, Shego hesitated before cupping his face and leaned in, hand shaking, but cut herself of with a delicate gasp as she heard him sigh out:</p>
<p>
  <em>Sharlise.***</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the main theme is that the lair exploded for the millionth time, but this time it was a good one.<br/>Notes(!!!):<br/>* I have this headcanon that the little circles Drakken and Shego have on their collars can be used as tracking devices- they can fin each other, contact in an emergency. I bet Drakken's lab coat has all these cool features like internal heating, heart monitor and so on.<br/>** Title of a bigger hovercar model I made up.<br/>*** Shego's name? :D And I tots believe Doc always knew her name, right from the start. For me, it's one of the most intimate things between them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>